Nunca mais
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Gina não se sentia mais como antes. E no fundo, sabia que nada poderia voltar a ser como antes. E às vezes, o amor apenas não é o bastante e percebemos que talvez nada volte a ser como antes..NUNCA MAIS! .:teRmiNada:.


Título: Nunca mais

Gênero: Shortfic/Romance

Autora: dudiNhaziNha

Capítulos: Capítulo único

Betta-reader: Keka Snape

Email: Então, como uma pessoa deve se sentir no fim de um relacionamento? O que é certo e o que é errado? O que pode ser perdoado e o que não pode? O que Gina deve fazer: voltar ou não para Draco? Nos casos de amor é tudo tão complicado e nos sentimentos tão perdidos... Fins de relacionamento não são nada fáceis e apenas um beijo pode fazer várias emoções acontecerem novamente. Mas, às vezes o amor não é o bastante. Às vezes somente amor não basta. Sim, casos de amor são complicados.

_Tudo foi assim_

_de repente,_

_tão repentinamente_

_que eu nem vi o tempo passar._

_Parei com tudo._

_Voltei a ser eu,_

_voltei a pensar._

_Mal sabia que estaria_

_bem melhor assim.._

_E no fim de tudo,_

_eu soube exatamente_

_o que queria pra mim. 30/05/05 by me_

A noite estava quente. A lua estava cheia e o céu estava escuro com estrelas lhe salpicando. Era sem dúvida, uma noite linda. Mas para Gina não havia nada de lindo no dia. Porque seu coração estava apertado. Não sentia mais nada. Não tinha mais vontade. Tudo o que fazia era se trancar em seu mundo e viver do seu jeito. Sem perturbações, surpresas, qualquer coisa.. Tudo o que queria era terminar mais um ano em hogwarts estando entre as cinco primeiras da casa, no caso, Grifinória. E era o que fazia nos últimos três anos. Estava no sexto ano, apenas mais esse e mais outro.. E fim. Nunca mais teria que enfrentar todas as dores de novo. Tudo acabaria. Se sentia aliviada, mas mesmo assim... Não queria nem pensar. Colocou uma saia de pregas preta e uma blusa de mangas cavadas branca e saiu pelos jardins. Agora que a guerra havia acabado não havia mais por que ficar presa dentro do castelo. Dumbledore havia dado carta branca para os alunos ficarem na rua durante a semana até às onze horas. E ainda eram oito e meia e Gina não estava com a mínima fome.

Agora Gina era estudiosa, aplicada, muito focada nos estudos, tinha amigos, fazia parte de uma banda, onde era compositora e recentemente estava aprendendo a tocar violão. As visitas a Hosmeadge com os amigos eram muito divertidas e faziam-na esquecer dos problemas. Finalmente Harry tinha posto os olhos nela, mas, não era isso o que queria. Realmente não era. Apenas não rolava mais. Não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e Draco. Draco era tudo o que ela sempre quis. Era doce e rude ao mesmo tempo. Forte, seguro de si, carinhoso, sabia exatamente como tratá-la, fazendo sentir-se superior e inferior ao menos tempo, causando em seu coração um turbilhão de sentimentos e uma confusão em sua mente. Mas mesmo assim, quando estavam juntos o mundo simplesmente parava. Um beijo... Era tudo o que ela precisava para fazer valer seu dia. Ele dizia que ela era radiante, o sorriso... Mas agora ele havia apagado, todo o brilho havia sumido. E agora ela já não mais esperava por um beijo dele e não se importava mais com as coisas que ele sabia sobre ela que nem ela mesma era capaz de saber. Já não mais tudo aquilo importava para ela.

- Como é que você sempre sabe o que eu estou prestes a dizer? - perguntou Gina, ali, sentada, sozinha no meio do nada. - Apenas me responda isso, Draco. Porque eu ainda te amo mesmo depois de tudo isso? Porque eu não consigo de deixar ir mesmo não me importando mais?

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels Ohhhhh It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me Pieces of me - Ashley Simpson_

Sim. Era algo real que havia entre os dois. E ela gostava do jeito que sentia-se com ele. Mas então agora estava em pedaços. Ele havia deixado assim. Chegou então à beira do lago e sentou-se com as pernas ao lago do corpo e olhou para o lago. Começou a jogar pedras no lago, com força, como se aquilo pudesse descontar toda a raiva que estava sentido. E então, ali, onde ninguém mais a podia ver, quando poderia fraquejar sem que ninguém percebesse, ela chorou. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem soltas por sua face. Só daquela vez deixaria que isso acontecesse. Não precisava ser forte o tempo todo, como Hermione costumava dizer. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar de ser assim...

Veio então em sua cabeça as paginas do seu diário daquele dia, que ela havia escrito antes de sair para aquele pequeno e deprimente passeio pelo jardim:

_De repente percebo que às vezes temos que admitir que não somos sempre fortes e que às vezes mesmo sendo fortes a barra é muita pesada pra se aguentar sem fraquejar, nem que seja pelo menos uma vez._

_Sinto que estou cansada e fui consumida até um ponto que preciso parar e deixar passar. Eu quero gritar e eu quero cantar e dançar. Eu preciso de ar e de um tempo. Eu preciso de uma direção a seguir. Caminhar e apenas respirar por horas, horas e horas. Porque eu sei que às vezes precisamos apenas de um tempo para nós. Apenas para respirar por horas, horas e horas. Eu costumo ser assim há muito tempo e é algo que não vai mudar. E às vezes preciso de alguém que me ponha no ritmo quando eu me sinto muito mal. Eu não sou um soldado para ser comandado, mas preciso de ajuda, também._

_Tento controlar tudo ao meu redor e me sinto nervosa ao tentar ser perfeita, algo que sei que não sou e nunca chegarei a ser. Mas faço o melhor que posso, sou o melhor que posso. Mas às vezes apenas preciso respirar por horas, horas e horas. E, sabe, eu preciso de alguém que me ponha no ritmo quando eu me sinto mal. Mas eu nunca demonstro nada e os outros tem que brincar comigo de advinhação... Não faço por querer. Eu costumo ser assim há muito tempo e é algo que não vai mudar._

_Eu já não posso segurar, não aguento ais e não sei de onde vou tirar forças para continuar._

_Mas eu sei que sempre arranjo, eu sou persistente e tenho garra pra seguir. Nunca sei de onde consigo, mas mesmo cansada e sem forças para continuar eu sempre faço tudo melhor ainda. É sempre assim. E às vezes sinto raiva, porque me esforço tanto e há outros que são ainda melhores que eu. E me sinto nervosa ao tentar ser melhor e não conseguir. Ao menos, não tanto quando eu gostaria. Mas então, só por um momento eu esqueço de tudo, apenas por um segundo e me imagino num lugar muito, muito distante, onde eu apenas caminho e paro para me encontrar e lembrar da pessoa determinada e forte que eu sou, aquela que sempre arranja forças de um lugar que distante e é exatamente nesse lugar que eu volto a apenas... respirar por horas, horas e horas. Porque de repente percebo que às vezes temos que admitir que mesmo sendo forte a barra é muito pesada para se agüentar sem fraquejar, nem que seja pelo menos uma vez. 10/05/05 by me_

Era assim que se sentia. E Draco... Ele era o culpado de mais aquele sofrimento. Porque ele tinha que ter tentado mudar tudo nela? Porque não podia aceitá-la apenas do jeito que era? Porque não podia apenas pegá-la no braços e confortá-la da melhor maneira possível? Porque não podia ser apenas assim? Ele era tão perfeito.. Era tudo o que ela queria! Até seus defeitos começarem a se descombinar.. Cada vez mais, e mais... E tudo aquilo a deixou em pedaços. Totalmente aos pedaços.. E o sorriso quebrado, hoje sempre presente eu seu rosto. E o garoto que havia prometido amá-la todos os dias? O garoto que havia prometido nunca magoá-la, sequer partir seu coração?Mas já não importava mais. Porque ela não queria mais lembrar-se de tudo. De como todas as suas ilusões românticas e infantis haviam sido destruídas. De como realmente importava que ela era teimosa e às vezes orgulhosa e de como às vezes podia estar irritada. E de como sua família sempre vinha em primeiro lugar e brigava com Draco por isso. Será que ele tinha idéia do que era ficar entre a família e o namorado? Ele nunca havia entendido direito os sentimentos dela por ele. No fundo, nunca havia entendido ela e seus motivos. Gina havia sempre falado de amor, era apenas disso que falava, era apenas isso que sentia.. Mas até do amor que ela sentia por ele Draco desconfiou. E o meigo e doce rapaz, carinhoso, sério, mas que era o único capaz de fazê-la rir. O garoto dos abraços mais aconchegantes e dos beijos mais ardentes que conhecia.. Aquele garoto queria mudar tudo dentro dela. Não aceitava seus motivos, seus princípios. E nem sequer tentou entendê-la. Mas mesmo assim ela esperou por ele. Segunda-feira esperando. Terça-feira sumindo por um tempo. Quarta-feira sem dormir. Quinta-feira esperando o telefone tocar. E sexta-feira, apenas esperando que o telefone pudesse tocar. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Mas nada importava mais. Porque Gina havia prometido não mais se importar.

_Então não se preocupe agora se partiu meu coração. Porque muito tempo já passou. Não há mais o que discutir ou pedoar. A vida continua, sabe? Mesmo que você não perceba... E há um ponto de partida, onde você começa tudo de novo. Você não volta no tempo, nem vai para o futuro. Mas você continua de onde parou. Não pensa mais no que passou, simplesmente não quer pensar. Não arranja tempo para pensar. É assim que a vida funciona. 16/11/05 by mee_

E Draco havia pedido para tentar de novo. Mas já era tarde demais... Porque ele esperou demais. Porque mesmo depois de tanta tempo, nem assim ele conseguiu compreendê-la e partiu do mesmo ponto de antes e não foi possível um entendimento. E Gina sentiu-se tão mal. Mais do que achava possível se sentir. Mas tinha que seguir em frente. Porque ela não podia esperar por ele. E não havia esperado. Mas aquilo havia sido um golpe. Ela se sentiu tão mal.. Tão triste... Porque justo ele, não a queria apenas do modo que ela podia ser? Porque justo ele, não podia aceitar suas perfeições e falhas, como um conjunto só? Ela nunca havia tentado mudar ele, havia aceitado-o apenas do jeito que ele era. Havia aceitado-o apenas daquele jeito que era. Sério, com aquele sorriso... Aqueles olhos... Tudo nele era uma combinação perfeita. Até mesmo as falhas...Como então, ele não a compreendendo do jeito que Gina achava que ele compreendia, ela poderia voltar para ele? Como? E ainda por cima, depois de ela ter se recuperado.. Ela só queria saber como...

_Faz algum tempo que eu já recuperei meu coração_

_eu queria que ele fosse seu, mas acho que não rola mais não._

_Tentei e tentei fazer funcionar,_

_mas entendi que não adianta_

_quando um dos dois não entende que nem sempre é preciso mudar._

_Eu te aceitei, assim, sem cobrar, nem pedir_

_Mas como você não foi exatamente, assim..._

_Porque com o tempo, o nosso amor me fez_

_parar de sorrir._

_Achei que no amor, nada era tão complicado_

_mas vi que não era exatamente assim..._

_Tive que deixar tudo para trás, ser egoísta..._

_Vi que era hora de pensar só em mim._

_Juro que pensei mil e uma vezes em ficar_

_e tentar mais uma vez, deixar vc me amar._

_Mas não adiantou._

_Pq vc não admitiu nada,_

_vc não se conformou._

_vc me deixou magoada._

_Vc não conseguiu, não conseguiu compreender._

_Não era assim..._

_tudo tão complicado._

_Com o tempo, tudo passou a dar errado._

_Não foi vc, nem eu._

_Apenas, em algum momento entre o passado e o presente,_

_o nosso futuro se perdeu. 06/01/05 by mee_

E mais uma vez. Naquele mesmo dia, a tarde, Draco havia vindo falar com ela. E Gina via as imagens passando como um filme em frente aos seus olhos. Pura magia. E talvez fosse mesmo, afinal, não era ela uma bruxa?

Gina estava voltando da aula de Transfirguração quando esbarrou com Draco no corredor, o mesmo puxou-a para dentro de uma sala vazia e abraçou-a. Gina nem teve ação, havia sid pega de surpresa. E como era bom aquele abraço, depois de tanto tempo, tantos meses só na lembrança.. Mas aquele cheiro, aquele abraço, aquele toque.. Era tudo tão familiar. E seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, mas não com antigamente. Nada era mais a mesma coisa.

- Draco! - exclamou Gina alarmada, e também desconfortável com Draco tão perto fazendo despertar tantas emoções novamene. - Você enlouqueceu? Tá maluco?

- Sim, por você.. - sussurou ele em seu ouvido e ainda segurando-a pela cintura. - Gina, eu te amo. Volta pra mim, por favor. - Suplicou ele com aqueles olhos azuis fitando-a profundamente. Então ele começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos ruivos e cacheados, e então puxou-a para mais perto de si, colando seu corpo ao dele, e mais uma vez um daqueles abraços de que Gina tanto sentia falta e por fim, o beijo. Sim...aquele beijo era o ponto maior. Sem dúvida o que mais sentia falta. Porque havia uma ligação entre ela e Draco e não podia negar. Ela ainda gostava dele. Mas não o suficiente para voltar e não podia se deixar levar pela saudade. Simplesmente não podia.

_Passou muito tempo mas a dor continua aqui. Machucando, machucando. E eu já não sou mais a mesma. Então, não venha agora querer me beijar e me dizer as coisas sobre mim que você sabe, que nem eu mesma sei. Eu deixei de me preocupar há muito tempo, já não me importa mais. by meee_

- Eu senti saudades, Gin. - sussurou Draco, parando o beijo por um instante e puxando-a cada vez mais para junto de si, ele, já apoiado na parede. - Merlin, como eu senti falta do teu beijo, do teu toque, do teu jeito... de tudo. Fica comigo, Gin. Por favor, não vai mais embora. Nunca mais.

Porque ele tinha de agir dessa maneira? Porque ele tinha de colocar os braços ao redor se sua cintura enlaçando-a de uma maneira que ela não poderia negar? Porque aqueles olhos azuis tinham que comtemplar os seus e porque aquele calor no peito de Gina não podia simplesmente ir embora? Ela apenas não agüentava mais aquilo! Era mais do que podia suportar, aquela deliciosa mas ao mesmo tempo irritante tortura. Ele tinha que deixá-la ir. Não podia mais com aqueles jogos. Não dava mais.

_...Quando estou contigo não quero ir embora,_

_quero sempre mais um abraço seu._

_Sentir aquela sensação..._

_A tua voz me dizendo que sentiu saudades,_

_o teu olhar e teu beijo confirmando..._

_O teu gosto que eu tanto amo._

_Você me abraça e não me deixar ir,_

_o último beijo nunca é dado,_

_nossas mãos não se largam,_

_e nossos corpos não querem parar de se abraçar... by mee_

Mas Gina se soltou de Draco. Ela tinha que fazer isso, ela tinha que ir embora. Mas antes disso, falaria tudo o que tinha para falar.

- Draco, você sabe que eu e você, é muito complicado. Eu simplesmente não posso mais, entende? Porque o meu jeito nunca vai mudar e sinceramente, eu não tenho a mínima vontade de mudar! Eu não posso mais, não posso... Eu não sabia que amar era assim tão complicado, sinceramente. E se amar é ter que mudar, eu não quero mais. Não estou pronta o suficiente pra assumir tal compromisso ainda. Sinso muito. Eu ainda te amo, Draco. Mas não é o suficiente pra voltar contigo. Porque eu sei que os nossos problemas não são do tipo que vão embora, são permanentes. E se não for agora, mais tarde eles vão voltar à tona e vai ser muito mais doloroso não só pra mim, mas pra você também. E sinceramente, eu não acho que se houvesse uma próxima vez eu seria capaz de terminar com você de novo. Eu não sei se seria, Draco. Eu não sei o que posso te dizer. Mas não me procure mais, ao menos não por enquanto, ok? E também... todas as coisas que você fez enquanto não estávamos mais juntos... - Gina se referia as brigas que Draco havia se metido, nas tantas garotas com quem ele havia ficado um dia depois de haverem terminado tudo. Gina era orgulhosa e sentia-se ferida por causa disso. Mas não só... - Você não é mais a pessoa pela qual eu me apaxonei Draco, você voltou a ser o mesmo de antes. Não adianta você ser diferente comigo mas igual com todos os outros. Você voltou a ser um Malfoy por completo. E não, eu não quero mudar você. Mas, não foi assim que eu te conheci, não quero assim que você era antes... E de repente agora, nossos defeitos não mais se combinam e as minhas prioridades já são outras. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Tenha uma boa vida, Draco. Eu te desejo isso do fundo do meu coração.

_No vão das coisas que a gente disse não cabe mais sermos somente amigos e quando eu falo que eu já nem quero, a frase fica pelo avesso e meio na contra mão e quando eu finjo que esqueço, eu não esqueci nada!_

Gina saiu porta a fora. Nem assistiu as últimas aulas. Ficou no dormitório dra Grifinória escutando músicas melosas, chorando e chorando, escrevendo... E assim ficou, como se tivesse terminado novamente, mas dessa vez foi pior, porque Gina agora sabia que realmente não teria volta. E não teria, porque ela mesma não queria. Não podia. Não tinha mais o quê. E então, a noite caiu e quando não mais suportava ficar dentro daquele lugar que parecia pequeno demais tamanha a sua dor, apenas se vestiu e foi para os jardins.

E era lá onde estava agora. E agora, de repente, se sentia bem. Percebeu que havia tomado a decisão certa por mais difícil que pudesse ser no começo. Ela era forte e suportaria até o fim. Sim, suportaria. Ainda gostava de Draco e muito, mas não se daria ao luxo de cometer um erro duas vezes. As emoções dos beijos ocorridos naquela tarde ainda estavam presentes em sua pele, em sua boca, em sua cabeça e principalmente, em seu coração. Mas ela iria superar tudo aquilo, mais uma vez. Porém, era a última.

_As marcas que você deixou em mim_

_ainda estão presentes_

_tão profundamente_

_que às vezes ainda tendem a me ferir._

_Sinto algo estranho e parace me consumir_

_por todos os meus poros, todas as minhas entranhas._

_Me sinto perdida, complexa, estranha._

_Fecho os olhos e tento me concentrar em coisas boas_

_mas só a dor me vem a cabeça._

_Você mexe comigo_

_mesmo não estando mais em minha vida_

_e isso me deixa irritada._

_Você tenta tirar tudo de bom que há em mim_

_tentando me fazer sentir dor._

_Ainda sou uma garota idiota_

_Mas não importa quantas feridas eu tenha que cicatrizar_

_e não importa quanta infelicidade eu ainda terir de suportar._

_Porque sei que tudo na vida passa_

_e isso também irá passar._

_Não posso deixar apenas uma lembrança do passado_

_viver como um fantasma a me atormentar. 27/05/05 by meee_

Sim, aquilo havia de passar. Sim, iria demorar. Mas passar, isso iria. Então ela se deu ao luxo de lembrar dos momentos felizes e de se torturar um pouco imaginando se tivesse aceitado voltar pra ele. Mas isso durou apenas alguns pequenos minutos. Porque logo se concentrou no que faria a seguir.

Será realmente que eu não sirvo para o amor? - perguntou-se ela.

Gina queria amar e ser amada novamente. Queria que ao menos uma vez desse certo. Apenas uma vez. E o que seria dela aquele ano então? Não queria viver apenas para amigos e estudos. Precisava de carinho e de alguém que a apoiasse, que estivesse ali para ela. Mas que infelizmente, estivesse mais do que Draco havia estado. Que a compreendesse mais do que Draco havia compreendido. Ela ainda o queria...Mas não podia... Porque a vida tinha de ser tão complicada? Porque? Gina realmente havia pensado, nem que fosse apenas por um segundo, que iria ser fácil esquecer Draco. Sim, era besteira, mas havia pensando. E ali agora, via que não. Não era nada fácil esquecer um amor como o qual eles haviam tido. E não, não seria naquela noite que aquilo iria acontecer.

Olhou para o céu salpicado de estrelas e a lua cheia lá brilhando. Olhou para a grama na qual estava sentada e para o lago calmo e sereno. Tudo pronto para o início de um perfeito outono. E já que era uma noite tão perfeita na qual Gina se sentia tão deprimida e já que não seria em um dia que esqueceria Draco, porque não se dar ao luxo de fraquejar durante aquela noite? Porque apenas por alguns minutos? Não, que fizesse disso a noite inteira. Não perderia nada, apenas ganharia um alívio. Nem que fosse só por aquela noite, seria apenas humana. Apenas uma garota apaixonada de coração partido. Apenas ela...sem Draco.

_Eu acostumava pensar que estaria melhor sozinha_

_Nunca tinha estado tão errada._

_Porque sozinha eu só penso_

_que poderia estar com alguém_

_mesmo que não dando mais certo._

_Porque sozinha eu só vejo seus olhos_

_e penso no quanto eu errei também._

_Eu apenas não consigo deixar tudo isso de lado_

_e viver minha vida._

_Não importa o quanto eu tente mudar minha mente_

_o quanto eu pare de pensar._

_Eu realmente achei que te esqueceria em uma semana ou duas_

_pensei que logo outro alguém ocuparia o lugar antes seu_

_no meu coração._

_Mas é tudo tão difícil quando o assunto é você._

_Eu apenas não consigo deixar tudo isso de lado_

_e viver minha vida._

_Não importa o quanto eu tente mudar minha mente_

_o quanto eu pare de pensar._

_Em pensar que eu realmente achei que em uma semana ou duas_

_acharia alguém para ocupar o seu lugar. 27/05/05 by meee_

E na calada da noite. Naquela confusão de sentimentos indesejáveis e a tortura em relembrar dos bons momentos que Gina havia passado junto a Draco, ela sussurrou palavras compreensíveis somente a ela devido as lágrimas que teimavam em lhe cair dos olhos e rolar penas faces:

Nunca mais eu vou provar do teu carinho. Nunca mais eu vou poder te abraçar. Ou será, que eu vivo bem melhor sozinha? E se for, mais fácil assim para perdoar?

Sim, cruel verdade. Mas o 'pra sempre' sempre acaba. E nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou. Mas o que passou também não pode ser mudado. Tudo dura o tempo necessário para ser inesquecível e aquele amor era inesquecível. E a brisa do vento que começou a chegar lembrou a Gina que o amor que ela sentia também poderia ser assim, ao menos aquela noite. Ela sabia não poder tê-lo NUNCA MAIS, porém, enquanto ainda sentisse falta, ao menos poderia senti-lo, no fundo de seu coração e teimando em buscar espaço em meio aos seus pensamentos.


End file.
